Secrets About Becoming The Queen Of The Underworld
by StarlightLover
Summary: I was Abducted, Kidnapped, "Raped". Well I was..But those were my Mother's words. What really happened? So many secrets that my dear Mother has yet to know of. I tried to be her perfect daughter, but I Guess its time she learns the WHOLE truth.Perseph POV
1. Prologue

**Secrets About Becoming The Queen Of The Underworld**

_To My Dearest Mother,_

_I find that am tired of hearing the many accusations you say about my Husband. I know you hate him for "taking me from you." _

_I know you think I suffer, even when I tell you how happy I am. You don't believe me. _

_Everyone knows the story of how I became the wife of Hades._

_I was kidnapped._

_I was forced. It was a forced marriage._

_I was tricked._

_I was soo devastated that I was taken away from my Mother. _

_Well... That is all perfectly true, if they only believe everything that you, Goddess Demeter, says. _

_Well Mother, I am writing this book, like a memoir of sorts. My Husband and I just didn't care to correct you on how it really happened and how relationship really is._

_But now I feel that you need to know my side, everyone knows of only how you suffered. I confess that I wasn't as truthful and honest as you believed me to be. But how can a daughter not withhold things from a Mother who at any mention of going out with friends, your first thought is that I need to be hidden so nothing bad happens._

_No wonder my Husband had to resort to such extreme measures when he found out you weren't watching over me that day on the field. _

_Of course, at first I was furious he had taken me that way in the first place!_

_So for you Mother..._

_I must begin even before "My Abduction" for you to understand, how my marriage to my Husband is the best thing that I have and the love that we have for each other is true and honest._

_I will reveal every secret I kept from you, and hopefully you will better understand, and maybe you can accept that Hades will forever be my Husband and that I truly am extremely happy about it._

_I only ask that you finish reading the whole story, even if you don't want to learn or believe the words that you are reading. We can discuss anything you might doubt when I go to visit you. _

_Hermes is just repaying a favor he owes me by sending you this package. He made it clear that he doesn't want to become my personal carrier pigeon. _

_I Love you, but I also Love Hades. I hope you can forgive me for keeping secrets and not telling you many things, but I am happy._

_ Your loving Daughter,_

** Persephone**

* * *

><p><em>Hermes-<em>

_As requested for our bargain. The first copy is for my mother. The second is for you._

_Can I just say that you are one sick bastard! _

_I even told Hades that you had requested the uncensored version of my story, and he just got a bigger ego! There goes my hope for forcing you to just get the one my mother's getting. _

_I also have to say that you are lucky I can't bring or return anything when crossing between the Worlds. _

_But alas, I am not ashamed or embarrassed of the intimate details about my relationship. I guess you got tired of the endless escapades that Zeus and the other gods have been in. _

_Everyone is just too afraid of Hades's reactions if any stories are told about him without his consent, I guess him being the Lord of the Dead is warning enough._

_Since I know you, Hermes, you won't be able to keep this story to yourself and possibly make copies for anyone who asks. _

_I only ask and my Husband also sends out a warning!_

_Don't mention this "version" to my Mother. I will tell her when I see her next time, its not something I can tell her in a letter. I wish to discuss it with her in person, and I don't think you would like becoming our "carrier pigeon." _

_This shouldn't be too hard for you, since she rarely socializes with anyone._

_I guess all I can say to you and everyone else you might pass this to is enjoy...and hopefully you are as surprised by the truth compared to what you all think actually happened. _

-**Persephone, Queen of the Underworld**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So this the story about Persephone and her becoming Hade's Bride. I twisted and added a few details. Its told in her POV, and she is FINIALLY speaking up about what really happened, and why Hades chose her? I hope u enjoy my version!


	2. Chapter 1

**Secrets About Becoming The Queen Of The Underworld**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Yes Hermes, I returned the Tongs to Hephaestus. I told him that I found them, and that I was returning them to him." I told him.

Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, just smiles and laughs. I still don't know why I agreed to cover for him. He is always doing something, whether if its a prank or if your things have mysteriously vanished. Everyone knows the first person to question is always Hermes.

" I wish I could have seen his face! Oh...He was so cocky and confident that I had done it, then out comes sweet Persephone to tell him that he actually left his most precious Tongs lying around! Priceless!"

I guess the fact that he now owes me a favor, is a big benefit. If there is one person that you can count on to return a favor, its Hermes.

"Umm..but you did steal his Tongs. Why exactly?" I asked.

He is still laughing but he slowly regains his control.

"Well because I heard him saying how he was the better trickster. He was going on and on about how clever he was and that no one could get past him. He also went on to say how he was so smart for having tricked Hera, and his own wife Aphrodite. When Dionysus pointed out that I had tricked Apollo. He just blew it off saying that was child's play. Idiot...I _was_ a child when I pulled it off! Anyway I decide to take something that he guards very closely. So I took his Tongs and left a feather. That's how he knew it was me, but only because I wanted him to know."

He smiles smugly. He looks very proud of himself with his arms crossed in front of him and looking down to me. He can be so immature sometimes. I often wonder how Zeus can place such a big responsibility on him. Like sending out his personal messages and ferrying people's souls to the Underworld.

"Then why not just return them yourself? Why did you ask me to give them back? I mean wasn't that the whole point of the scheme?"

"Seph, you just don't get it. So I just want to say thanks for helping me out. Oh..and a little heads up, Ares is on the lookout for a new lover. Its seems to me that he will never get over your beauty, until you finally give in to his charms. Not even your Mother frightens him away."

Oh no. Not this again. Every couple of years, there tends to be a brave male who attempts to seduce me. I remember the first time it had happened. It was actually Hermes. I remember feeling so special to have caught the attention of such a handsome God. 6'1'' tall, choppy light brown hair, hazel eyes and a very athletically lean body. He was so nice, flirtatious and funny. I thought it was going to be a perfect experience, just like the countless stories Aphrodite would tell me when we would meet in secret. To know what it was like to take a lover, made me very happy that Hermes would be my first.

What I never expected was my Mother's reaction. She had already rejected the idea of me being friends with Aphrodite, which was why we continued our friendship in secret. When she noticed how regularly and close Hermes and I were becoming. She completely forbade me to continue seeing him, stating that I had to focus on my duties. She also threatened Hermes. Hermes being Hermes, didn't believe my Mother would actually do anything and gave me my first and last kiss. Even worse, he did it in front of my mother.

So, my Mother basically made an example out of Hermes. To this day Hermes refuses to tell me what exactly my Mother did to him. All I know is that he disappeared for a while. When he came back, he avoided me like if I was human flesh being served to him. It took a long time for us to get to the friendship we have now. Apollo, Dionysus, and Triton also shared that similar fate. It wasn't until Ares first pursued me that my Mother realized she couldn't use the same tactics against the God of War.

Instead, my mother hid me from everyone. I guess the reason that I didn't object to my Mother's demands was because I always hoped that one of my suitors would want me enough to challenge my Mother. To want me enough that they won't care what the consequences are because in the end we wouls be together.

I realize now how naive I was back then. I'm just a pretty face, a challenge, every potential suitor wants a piece of. They don't actually want to get to know me. Which is why I have very few friends.

Of course, my Mother's plan worked. Gods and divine beings are too lazy to actually seek out a person. Which comes back to my new problem Hermes has just mentioned.

Ares is the only one I know that continues his seduction whenever he is in need of a new lover. If I am honest with myself, sometimes I wish I would just give in to Ares's attempts. Although I would probably end up like the rest of his former lover's when he gets bored of me. Everyone knows that his first and only love is Aphrodite, and that he is trying to fill that void in his heart with anyone.

"Do you know where he is? I don't want to run in to him when I go to Athena's Temple, my Mother is always there at first and she will immediately take me to our 'sanctuary.'"

Which means another five-ten years in isolation, before I am ever allowed to leave again.

"I have no idea, but I can search him out as a way to repay you?"

"Thanks, but no. That would be a waste of a favor. All I have to do is avoid him. Well, anyway I have to go meet Athena before I'm late and Athena doesn't tolerate lateness. I'll see you around Hermes."

"Alright then, you take care."

I watch as Hermes flies away, to do more mischief I suppose. I smile.

I was already near Athena's Temple, so I only had to walk for a short distance.

I love walking through the forests, I cherish every moment because I don't know when is the next time I'll be alone and free.

As I approach the Temple, I notice that two people are already there. My Mother and one of my dearest friends Sive, a wood nymph. My Mother is always here when I come to meet Athena to make sure I arrive at the Goddess's Temple. I love my Mother, she does let me make my own choices. The only problem is if males become too interested in me, the she becomes the "Warrior Mother" as I call her.

"Seph, have you been hearing the information about the humans?" Sive asks me.

She has light brown skin and dark forest green hair that reaches her lower waist. She is a few inches shorter than me, which makes her around 5'9''. I love her eyes they are a lime green. You can tell how old a wood nymph is by the color of their eyes. The lighter the color, the longer they have been on the earth.

"Is it another war or tragedy?" I ask.

"No, but they are destroying more and more of the forest. You know that its OK for them to do so as long as they don't destroy the divine ones. The problem is, is that many humans have forgotten what the signs are that identifies us. Over the past couple of months many of my dearest friends have been destroyed and pass to the Underworld. I'm so frightened for my home. They say the journey to the Underworld is a lonely one."

She looks so scared and heartbroken. All wood nymphs know when their time has come to pass, but for it to be cut shorter then intended is their worst nightmare. I give her a hug to reassure her.

"Don't worry too much." I whisper in her ear.

"I will always be with you. You are on of my best and dearest friend. I consider you the sister I never had. We've known each other for over 10,000 years, and we'll be together for another 10,000 and more. So don't worry, and lets get our training started. Athena has arrived."

We both separate and Sive is trying to compose herself.

My Mother is currently talking to Athena. I feel bad that my Mother believes that Athena is teaching us the art of weaving and arts and crafts. When in reality Sive and I are improving out fighting techniques. Sive and I have been doing this for a few years only, but I want to prove to my Mother and myself that I can protect myself from anyone.

When my Mother finishes conversing with Athena, she comes over and hugs me goodby.

"Make sure you pay attention to what Athena says. She is very wise and very skilled. I'm happy you are learning something that pleases you."

I smile at her as I look at her. Most people say I am a prettier version of my Mother. Well, the males use the word sexier. I have red hair when my Mother's is more of a mix of red and brown. We are the same height at 5'11''. The eyes are the only thing that are different. She has Hazel eyes, while I have silver gray.

I would say there is nothing special about me compared to the other Goddesses and Divine beings. Aphrodite tells me I have a body for seduction. Well, that just gives me more of a purpose to cover up. I don't want people to get the wrong impression.

I mean sure, I have tried on some of Aphrodite's clothing, and she is always giving me tips on how to use my "womanly charms" but I'm not really going to do it. That is her area of expertise, especially since she know how to keep feelings and pleasure separated.

I, on the other hand, would suffer through many hurt feelings and misunderstandings.

As I watch my Mother leave, Athena hands us a bag that contains all of our needs for training. We walk for little bit till we get to a our practice area.

Its a small clearing right next to a small river.

As Athena waits for us to set up and change, I hope I have improved from the last time Athena beat me in the sparing part of the training.

* * *

><p>"I know you're worried, but don't think about it. You are safe Sive."<p>

I tell her. Throughout training, you could tell her mind was on something else. She wasn't focused enough, and Athena had really worked her in the sparing match. She had a cut on her leg from not paying attention to her opponent, which only increased Athena's anger.

"Its not the actual dying part that has gotten me worried, It the journey we have to make to the Underworld. Anything can happen before you make it there."

"But you technically won't be alone. Hermes is there to show you the way." I reassured her.

"That is true, but I don't know him. I know I must trust in the Gods, but I can't help feeling that the first and last person I will see as a shade is a complete stranger..."

I remain quiet as she continues to think about the subject.

At the moment I am straightening out my bow and arrow to practice some archery. Athena was called away but told us to continue practicing and that she would be back quickly.

As I line up the arrow, I'm about to pull the string back...

"I Know what to do! But I need your help!"

"SIVE! I could have hurt you or someone else. I was about pull the string back to shoot the arrow!"

I yell as a turn to her. She really scared me just then.

One minute I have perfect control, then I'm being grabbed and shaken. Sive sometimes does things that a child would do for attention.

"WHAT, what is it?"

_I need to remember to calm down! _

Sive and Aphrodite are the only two people, other that my Mother, who know my true personality. I guess you can say, No.. I Know I have a hot temper when driven to my breaking point. I try to always keep myself in control, but I tend to slip.

"Umm...well, you know how Hermes is the one that ferries the soul. Couldn't he allow someone to go with him?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Couldn't you as my friend, accompany my shade to the Underworld? That way you would know that I made it and knowing that you are there will give me the assurance that I won't be alone."

…...

….

..

"You want me to do _what_?" I was speechless. I never imagined hearing this.

"I want you.."

"I heard what you said! Have you forgotten who my Mother is?"

At this point, I wanted to shake her. Why was she asking me this now? I know she was scared, but it felt like she knew her end was near. I didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Please, please consider it. I haven't been completely honest with you. For the past couple of days, I have been losing more and more of my Wood Nymph friends. I feel that it will soon be my time, and I'm terrified. They say that the last memories you clearly remember are the ones before you cross the River Styx. Please Seph, you are my sister. Grant me that final wish, please."

How could I say no. I was trying to comfort her as she cried on my shoulder. She was my sister, but I wasn't prepared to say goodby to her so soon. I knew I could grant her wish, since Hermes owed me a favor.

"Ok, Ok _shuuush. _I'll do it. I'll be there with you until you cross over. Please don't cry anymore"

I pulled her back to see her face.

"Th..Thank you. Can I have your word on that? I trust you, but I don't think Hermes w..would let you go unless it was binding."

She had a point, Hermes could refuse to help. By giving someone their word or divine promise, the God had no choice. It was a binding contract that needed to be fulfilled.

I nod my head, and reach for her hand. Take a deep breath and stare at Sive, as I place our hands over my heart.

"I, Persephone, Goddess of Nature. Give Sive, the Wood Nymph, my divine promise to accompany her shade on her journey to the Underworld. I will be with her in, body and spirit, till she finally crosses over the River Styx. May she be blessed with this binding."

Right as I finish the binding, she leaps and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, I love you so much."

" Are you feeling better now?"

I ask as we separate.

"Yes, much better knowing you will be there. I guess I should start making my own arrows before Athena comes back and finds me doing nothing."

As I start lining the arrow, Sive goes off into the forest to find the wood needed to make the practice arrows.

* * *

><p><em>Woosh...<em>

_Woosh..._

_Woosh..._

I had been shooting arrows for ten minutes and now I had moved on to daggers. Daggers were not my strongest weapon. I hadn't been able to send it near the inner middle ring.

"You know your body is positioned the wrong way." Someone whispered in my ear.

I gasp and turn around, coming face to face with someone I was hoping to avoid.

Ares, 6'4'' tall, short sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a very muscular body was smirking at me.

"That's why your aim is so off."

"What are you doing here?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Just enjoying the view, but I will say that you need some help. Allow me to assist."

"No! Ares, you can't be here. If.."

Before I could tell him to leave or search for an escape. He had me turned around and pressed against his chest.

"You need to have your right foot behind, and be slightly leaned forward."

As he was trying to correct my form, his hands would glide over my body. Having never been this close to someone in such an intimate position was causing by body to tingle from the true fear I was experiencing. Ares would probably take my shivers as lust. As his hands were moving up to correct my shoulders and arms, I felt his fingertips brush the undersides of my breasts. My body and mind were completely aware of how our bodies were molded to each others. My backside was completely covered by his front.

"Ares stop..."

As I'm about to move away from him, his hands go quickly to my hips and grip me hard to keep me in place. I don't want to be seduced. I hate the feeling that I'm at his mercy, but I can't do any of my training techniques if he doesn't allow me to move at all.

"Has anyone ever told you what an exquisite body you have? Why you must cover it up with so much fabric is beyond me."

_Control, need to be in control.._.

"So that only the smart ones know the truth! Now let go of me you disgusting BASTARD!"

Ares just chuckles and spins me around to face him. At least now I can do something. His embrace is strong, and my arms are caged to my sides as he leans closer to my face. I struggle to free myself but its no use.

"My... my. You have a feisty tongue but I have a better purpose for it. I know you are attracted to me Persephone. Let me be the one who shows you pleasure and ecstasy. I will touch and kiss every inch of your body. Suck on those lovely breasts till you are hot and needy. When you finally beg me to take you, I will spread your creamy thighs and thrust...Arghhh!"

_Run..Run.._

I only have seconds. I was able to elbow him in the solar plexus, then kneed him.

"You will pay for that Bitch!"

I'm about to reach the forest trees when Ares grabs my legs from behind and we fall together. I fight and kick but he only moves away. He eventually has my legs pinned, and all hope of escaping has left. Where is Sive? Athena? As I struggle to free myself, I see a log not too far from where I am.

I stretch and pull my body towards it. I stretch my hand and am able to touch the log with the tip of my middle finger.

_Just a little further..._

"Now I'm going to show you how best to please me."

I hear Ares say, and feel him crawling up body slowly. Keeping my legs caged so there is no chance of escape.

"Your going to beg for forgiveness, and then I will take my pleasure as your gift to me. I warn you I won't be finished with you until my lust for you has been sated. Not even your Mother will be able to do anything."

_Got it!_

I swing and put everything I have into the blow.

All I hear is a loud crack, as the log landed on the left side of his face. I scramble from beneath Ares, as starts to fall but catches himself before his face connects to the ground.

He starts to laugh as he lifts his head to me. His eyes no longer playful, but those of a warrior.

"Y...You...are …..dead."

He's about to get up and charge at me. When out of no where a blade appears at his throat.

"I suggest you leave her alone. Otherwise I would me happy to cut off the certain problem that is thinking for you, instead of using your mind Ares."

Athena! She made it and right behind her is Sive. Now I know why it was taking her so long.

"Persephone. Sive. Go back to my Temple and don't leave until either Demeter or myself arrive."

I don't question her orders as Sive and I hurry to get to the Temple as fast as we can. I'm still shaking from the fear and adrenaline. As we enter the forest the last thing I hear is Athena chuckling and saying

"Not so pretty now are you Ares..."

* * *

><p>"Oh Circe! I'm so sorry I took so long! If I had just.."<p>

"Sive, its fine! I'm Ok. I should be the one thanking you. I don't want to know what Ares had in mind after I throttled his face."

We were at the Temple, and had been discussing what had happened. Sive had kept apologizing which was ridiculous. She saved me from endless sexual torture from the look Ares was giving me.

Just then Athena walked into the Temple. She was back in her Goddess robes instead of the battle armor she had on earlier. She smiled at us as she came closer.

"I hope you weren't harmed Persephone, but I must say I am very proud of how you stood up to Ares. You are free to return home whenever you wish."

I nod.

"He isn't waiting for me to get revenge is he?" I ask and dread the answer. I don't want to be hidden away for another six years.

Athena just laughs subtly at my question.

"No, no don't worry about Ares. He has already found someone else to sooth his wounded pride. The only reason he is so determined to have you is because he can't fathom how any woman can refuse to be with him."

"No offense, but why doesn't he go after Artemis or Hestia or you?"

"That's because you haven't publicity taken the Vows of Chastity. I won't lie to you, I may have taken those vows but I do have partners once in a while. The problem is that I can only bed the same person once. Only my Husband will receive continuous pleasure. The Vows just acts as a way to warn the men that if they want to attempt to marry us. They must take the vows themselves, which then binds us together. When the binding is complete, we will be forever faithful to one another. Yes, we will still find others attractive, but to have sex with others will physically be impossible."

"Wow...maybe I should take them. That way my mother wouldn't have to worry about me all the time and if someone wanted to be with me, I know it wouldn't be just for my body."

"Persephone, the person who is intended for you will come. The Vows are for those who have suffered a broken heart and want to wait to experience pleasure again with their true husband. That's why the Hestia, Artemis and I created and took them. You are still so young and need to experience so many things. Now, both of you are welcome to stay but I have to meet with my father. I will see you two at our next training session."

As I watch Athena prepare to leave, I can't help but wonder who was the reason she took those Vows. She must know that having a man that agrees to be completely faithful to you would be a miracle. Even Hera knows it. I just hope she finds someone special because she deserves to be happy.

"You ready to go?" Sive asks me and she gets up to leave.

"Yes, I guess I am."

* * *

><p><em>5 days later<em>

_Woosh..._

_Woosh..._

_Woosh..._

"Very nice. Your form has much improved and your aim is much better."

I smile as Athena compliments me. She decided to start with Archery skills because we were still waiting for Sive to arrive.

"Does Sive know that I had to change the practice to today?" Athena asks.

"Yes, I saw her yesterday and told her you would be unavailable for the next two months. She even told me she would get here early to brush up on her defensive tactics." I say.

Now that I think about it, it is weird that Sive is late. She hates being late to anything. I'm the one who is always rushing places.

"I'm sure she'll be here, she might have just..."

I stop talking as I notice Hermes flying towards us. Towards me to be more specific and he is flying at top speed.

He just barely catches himself before he tackled me.

"I...I...need...y...you." He pants as her holds on to my shoulders.

"What? Hermes! What's wrong?"

"I need y..you!"

"Ok, you have me. But what for?"

"Her Shade can't leave."

"Hermes! You're not making sense!"

"SIVE!...Her Shade can't leave." He whispers the last part.

My body and mind just freeze. I can't feel, hear or see anything as Hermes's words finally dawn on me.

…..._Her Shade can't leave_...

I never realized I was crying until I sense that someone is holding me.

…_...Her Shade can't leave..._

She's gone. I didn't want to believe her when she said that she felt her time was near. I always thought she would be with me.

…_...Her Shade can't leave..._

"She needs you."

Hermes's voice finally breaks through with that sentence.

"W..When.."

"I was called early this morning, I was trying to figure out why she refused to follow. When I notice the mark she bore. It was yours Seph. So I hurried to find you."

I cried.

I cried on Herme's shoulder. My sister was gone.

_Control...I must get in control..._

After I pulled myself together, wiped my tears and stared at Hermes. My face devoid of emotion because at the moment I couldn't feel anything, not even pain.

"Take me to her."

Confused, Hermes asks.

"What exactly did you promise? Doesn't she want a token from you or..."

"No Hermes I must go with her."

…...

…...

"Wait, you don't actually mean.."

"Yes Hermes, I must go and be with her in mind and body until I see her cross the River Styx. I must go with her and you to the Underworld."

Hermes just looks as shocked as Athena. Which is an expression I haven't seen on her. They know that I have to complete my promise. I don't have time to worry about all the consequences.

First the Ares incident.

Now my dearest friend is dead.

Not to mention I have to come up with an excuse that explains to my Mother why I'm going to be missing for a couple of day. _Great..._

Oh...and one more thing …

I was so sure I would have at _least_ 1000 years to work up my courage and be comfortable with the idea that I was going to a place where few ever came back from.

…_.The Underworld..._

* * *

><p><em><strong> AN **Oooh I wonder who she's going to meet there? ;)_

_Hope you're enjoying it so far! Let me kno what u think XD  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I still couldn't believe that this was the last time I would be with her. The last moments in my immortal life where I would be with someone I deeply cared for.

Sive looks so normal, well her Shade does.

When Hermes first took me to her, I fought so hard not to shed a tear. She was smiling. She looked so happy to see me and I promised myself to make this journey with her as pleasant as possible. Knowing how frightened she was to bear it alone.

We are currently making our way toward the hidden entrance through the earth, which then will lead us to the River Styx.

I look up ahead at Hermes as Sive keeps talking. I know he is upset, worried that something will go wrong. I had to alert Athena about the situation. She agreed to tell my mother that I would be going with her on a retreat to broaden my knowledge.

I hear Sive say something about going to see her favorite flowers one last time, and she heads off to the right. Saying she would be quick.

Now I am alone and surprisingly only one tear falls. I quickly wipe it away and walk closer to where Hermes is standing, until I reach his side.

"Thank you...for allowing me to come and not saying anything to my mother. She would have refused as soon as I would have said I was leaving, let alone to where."

He lets out a long sigh as he turns to look at me. Then he chuckles.

"If I'm being honest with myself, I would say I'm impressed. Few would make this journey even if they had made a promise. Heck! Even I wouldn't do it and I have to...I think I'm just worried that something bad will happen to you, which would lead to not only your Mother but Athena and possibly Aphrodite trying to cut my balls off!"

I laugh, and shake my head. That could possibly be true except for the last. Aphrodite would punish him but going that far, to her would be a waste.

"A smile and a laugh, I got a two for one. I hate seeing you sad, Seph. Think of all the memories you had with your friend and cherish them. This is just life and it would have happened eventually."

I nod and he gives me a quick, friendly hug. I didn't realize how much I needed that and now I'm feeling better. At least my smiles aren't forced anymore.

"Is that why you rarely befriend the mortals?"

"Partly, after a while it gets draining when you start recognizing the shades of some of your friends. Especially for me since I have to guide them to the Underworld, and I can't change their fate even when they beg. Another is that as the time passes, so do the mortal's values. It's hard to find one that won't think of greed and power or an ulterior motive is having a God in close association. That's why I worry about you and this trip. You are pure of heart and honest, almost non-existent traits in many Gods let alone mortals."

"Don't worry so much, it will be a quick trip. Nothing will happen and it'll be our secret. I just wanted you to know Herms that I do think of you as a close friend, a great on in fact. Even if your pranks can get annoying."

"Hey! You love them and I think I've only done three pranks on you! Which weren't that bad."

As I laugh and think on the many times I have witnessed his schemes , I see Sive returning. She looks at peace with herself and rushes over with a big smile seeing us laugh.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long. How much further do we have?"

I turn and look to Hermes's answer. Wondering how much time I have left with Sive.

"Not much. We just have to cross the stream and walk toward the entrance. We should get going, we don't want your Shade to become lost."

With the mention of something worse happening to Sive, all three of us continue towards our destination.

* * *

><p>"So Hermes, what is Hades like?"<p>

We had just entered the entrance through the Earth that would lead us to the Underworld. I kept on trying to picture its ruler but couldn't since I had never actually seen him. Just the rumors that are always being spread.

Shrugging his shoulders as he lead the way, Hermes smiled quickly before answering my question.

"Hades?...I guess you can say some of the rumors are true. He is a brutal ruler, cold, unfeeling. He takes his job pretty seriously. I tell him he needs to let loose once in a while, but I will say this. Every God has fallen victim to one of my tricks. Hades is the only exception. I wouldn't even tempt getting on his bad side."

"Wow. I'm astonished! The great Hermes has great respect and fear for someone. I really need to meet him."

He turns and looks at me with a serious look. My smile falls as I see him shake his head.

"Hades may treat me and everyone else with indifference, but don't forget he is a selfish bastard. He is cold, manipulative, and strategic when it comes to making things go his way. So no, you don't need to meet him Seph. I hope it can be avoided."

I was shocked to see this side of Hermes. I have never seen him discuss something so serious unless it pertained to his duties. He almost sounded protective.

"May I ask what his appearance might be? I know I will never see him. I don't wish to suffer for all eternity."

I look toward Hermes to see if he was going to answer Sive's question. I had been wondering the same thing. Does he look like Zeus and Poseidon, since they are brothers? Or is he completely different?

Hermes just shakes his head and smiles.

"I just literally told you he could be a monster and all you're curious about is his looks! Typical females... He's tall, black hair, pale..I really don't pay attention to his looks, I'm more concerned if he's mood swings are acting up so can get the fuck away!"

He chuckles as he continues ahead as we follow. The farther we travel the darker it becomes. There are torches of light that help us see.

Hermes's description was so vague it didn't help at all. I continue to talk to Sive, not wanting to waste the time we have left together.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you so much. I will always keep you close to my heart Sive. I love you."<p>

"Thank you so much for being here. I honestly had the best time, I never though this journey would bring me such happiness. Its really bitter sweet and...I love you too."

We were both crying but I would have given anything in that moment to be able to hug her goodbye, but with her being a Shade it wasn't possible.

As Sive starts moving forward Hermes turns to me while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to escort Sive past those gates. You will stay here, it'll be really quick. The living, even immortals aren't allowed through and if you risk it and get caught, you can never leave. If you try, its a one way ticket to Tartarus. You understand?"

I nod my head and whisper in agreement. The last thing I need is to bring eternally suffering to my mother.

"Good. I'll be right back"

I watch as Hermes catches up to Sive, as she stands by the gates. With one last wave goodbye, they disappear.

It didn't take that long to go down the river, and it was very eye opening experience. The whole way is just a narrow path that leads to a whole new world. The entrance is just a massive mountain wall that has a large iron gate in the center. The whole place is illuminated with either the glow of different stones or the flames used in torches.

I was about one hundred yards away from the gates. Standing next to where the docks were. As I glanced around I noticed that the stone arches that created a path toward the gates had things written on them. There were three arches before you reached the entrance.

Intrigued, I moved toward to the first one, closest to me. As I got closer I realized it was written in the old language of the Gods. One side of the arch was at least five feet wide and it told the story of creation. How the world began. I looked at the other two and they also tell a different story. The last told about The Underworld and the various places within and its history.

The middle arch was the one that caught my attention the most and I returned to read it more thoroughly. It told the story of their ruler.

Hades.

The Warlord...King...Death Dealer..

It told how he fought with his brothers against the Titans and many other battles. How he became the King of his domain and how he rules.

His allies and his enemies.

His brutality.

Just as I was engrossed reading, I heard the gates sound open and then quickly clang close.

"Hermes?..."

Silence. ….Weird.

"Hermes is Sive..."

As I walk around the arch leg, I see no one. I do a 360 and find that I'm talking to myself. I frown and try to look past the gates to see if I can see if Hermes is coming back.

Nope.

I sigh and that's when I realize someone is watching me. My skin tingles as I feel their stare. I knew it! Only he would try to pull a prank at a time like this!

I start to turn around as I begin to speak..

"Hermes. If this is one of your tricks I'm not..."

Not Hermes...

I'm staring at a chest covered in a type of black armor.

A big chest.

I swallow and I force myself to look up. Black hair that reaches at the chest. A few thin braids are in the mix. My eyes reach the neck, pale skin. As I reach the face, I meet a pair of dark red eyes.

He is showing no emotion. His face stoic and cold.

There could only be one being who can exclude that kind of fearless power.

The King of the Underworld...

Who is standing before me...

_Oh...Shit..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun, Dun DUN! _

_So I hope you like this! I have already started on chap.3, so I should have this updated alot quicker than last this time!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I honestly do not have any words to say as I stare back into those eyes.

Those dark red irises.

I try to think of something to say. Hoping he wouldn't be angry to discover I was here without any permission from him.

As my eyes wander to look at his face I realize that I would have preferred to see any emotion because the way he was looking at me now, I didn't know what was going through his mind.

"You wish for a death sentence."

The voice was brutal and emotionless, one that everyone turned to see who the owner was. I comprehension slowly came at what his words were saying, I immediately began to shake my head. I tried to form words to explain why I was here in the first place, but my mind could only focus on the male before me. Until finally I regained some of my mental senses.

"No. I…I don't mean to offend but…death is not a wish I desire."

My breath caught as I realized a little too late what I just said. There is only one reason people venture to the Underworld willingly and its to find some form of death. My speaking without permission has just warranted my form of death if it wasn't already going to happen for being caught. Athena had always told me I had to control my emotions and thin before I spoke or it would get me into trouble. As I look up into his face I'm about to apologize for such a forward statement, when I meet his eyes.

His dark red eyes are staring intently at me and it appears that he has raised his eyebrows slightly. On any other person I would say that the emotion in his eyes was of intrigue or amusement but as it was the God of the Underworld, he could just be deciding which way to torture.

Gods and Goddesses are immortal beings, they can never die. But sometimes death can seem the better option when you have the The Lord of the Dead right in front of you. It is rumored that he is one of the few beings that even Zeus, tries not to anger.

The sound of armor clacking snaps me back from my musing and I shake my head. Hades has now crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is your desire?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" That's the last thing I was expecting to hear from him that it caught me off guard. The first thing that came to my mind was a polite response that is automatic for me. As I look up at his face he just continues to observe me. Never knowing what he is deciding to do to me, because I did violate his rules in not acquiring permission to enter his domain.

Not waiting to hear his response, I take a look around to see if Hermes has decided to show up. Nothing. Nothing but the immortal ruler before me who holds the power to imprison me as punishment. As I take a deep breath to shield my true emotions from my face before I turn around to face him once more, I feel something pulling at my hair.

It takes all my concentration not to jump back and show my fear. When I feel that I have control, I slowly turn to look down at the fingers that are slowly caressing a strand of my hair. Lifting my eyes to follow his big armored covered arm, to his wide muscular chest and finally landing on his face. I could feel my heart skip a beat as those ruby red eyes met mine.

"I haven't seen this color on anyone before. It is very…unique." His fingers release the strand and as he returns to his former stand. He doesn't say more as he looks me over once more from head to toe and back. Gathering what courage I had left, I lift my chin and meet his eyes. If my fate is imprisonment in the underworld, knowing that is a lot better than the thousands of other possibilities running threw my head.

"Look my Lord, I know that I violated you laws. I accept the risk of coming here without your consent but I really needed to escort…"

"You didn't answer my question."

I frowned in confusion as I tried to remember what was asked. I had so many things that I wanted to say but my mother's advice kept ringing in my ears.

_Always be respectful if you are in the presence of one of the lords. Never speak unless you are asked directly. Show no emotions, they will use anything against you and take advantage. _

Those were easy to follow, to remember. The one piece of advice that Demeter always mentioned and believed was important was ingrained into my mind since as far as I could remember.

_Always try to seem unimportant or unimpressive. The worst thing that could befall upon You child, is to catch the interest of one of the Lords and fall victim to their schemes. _

I know my Mother had hopes that my father would leave his wife, and share a life with her. The pain and betrayal she succumbed to has always been the reason she has tried to protect me. Zeus, my father, is only approached as a very last resort.

The sound of footsteps approaching has my body tensing as I realize I have been staring towards the ground before me until a pair of big black leather boots appear. They stop just in front of my own feet, no doubt waiting for my response. I had remembered the question but was unsure on how to respond. No one, not even Sive, had ever asked me what I truly desired. How ironic that Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, should ask when his realm doesn't ask but instead takes direct action.

Deciding to go against all the rules and advice my mother had given me, I think a truthful response is the best considering how he hasn't done anything except want an answer. Hopefully, if we keep talking Hermes may have a chance of appearing and explain the situation.

"My desire… I guess I would say that I desire adventure. The kind of adventure that I can fully enjoy without having to worry about how my absence if affecting others." I shrug as I respond. I know it's a foolish wish but deep down I really do want that even if for only one day. Maybe that's why I wasn't that sorry for journeying to the Underworld, while knowing the consequences. I took it as my own mini adventure.

"I know it seems foolish but I guess…" I started to laugh but freeze when I felt his cool hand graze my cheek. As I look up I see that he has moved even closer, if I just leaned in my breasts would touch his armored chest. I took a deep breath and felt my body heat up as I took in his scent. Sandalwood, a hint of smoky spice and something altogether Hades had me leaning into his touch as he continued to caress me.

As I look into his dark ruby eyes I think I see his gaze soften as he grips the nape of my neck. I hold my breath in both anticipation and fear as I see his eyes narrow on my mouth. Every time I've been in this situation, I've used the defense lessons Athena has taught me for a quick getaway. It was almost instinctive for me to automatically aim for the groin or the knee caps. That I was waiting and I also admit hoping for his lips to touch mine was something that hadn't happened before. Deep down the rational part of me, the one who always chose to flee, kept warning that Hades was someone dangerous that I shouldn't get involved with. While my adventurous side was craving everything this male had to offer. My body igniting to know more of this pleasure only he had awoken with barley a touch, making me greedy to learn more and ignore all of my mother's warnings.

His lips brush against mine, our eyes never looking away. I feel like he is waiting for me to react, testing my limits. His lips trail across my cheek, down to my neck and then going behind my ear. Every so often taking a deep breath to take in my scent, as if he was memorizing it for later. My heart was jumping out of my chest. If I turned my head slightly toward him, I would be facing him and this time I wouldn't be able to resist kissing those lips.

I nearly jumped when I felt him nip my ear. The only sound that I could hear was my ragged breaths and my racing heartbeat. Leaning back so I could have a bit of space and to clear my thoughts without receiving any more surprises, I saw that he was still emotionless. Not even a change in his breathing pattern.

"I was wondering how far this would lead until you showed up." I frown as I hear his response, confused about the meaning. He straightens to stand, his eyes never leaving mine. I try to clear my head from the heated passion fog that was clouding my senses. I'm about to question him when I hear a loud bang.

"Hades! Long time no see. I was wondering why I couldn't find you inside."

That's when I realized that Hades hadn't been addressing me when I leaned away but Hermes. Reality came crashing down at what had just happened between us. I hate to admit when my mother is correct, but now I feel stupid for letting my body rule my decisions. No wonder he remained unaffected throughout the whole thing. It had been something to amuse himself, an experiment that he wanted to know what the outcome would be if he pushed just enough. To think I actually let my guard down, well lesson well learned and it won't be repeated.

"Hermes, explain why I found a visitor within my realm. A visitor without being granted entry, is she a gift?" I gasp in outrage as I hear Hade's question. My fists curl in rage and I have the urge to destroy that perfect stoic face. His gaze never wavering from my face, I feel that his little experiment still continues. My eyes narrow and return his stare. I am no one's gift.

"My Lord, I hate to disappoint you but…"

"You are absolutely correct! How did you figure that one out, I was hoping to throw you off. Man, you don't lose your touch."

_What the hell did Hermes just say!_

"Wait just one fucking minute. I-"

Hermes grabs me by the arm and forces me behind him, halting the rant I had just started. Fury, fear, confusion and many more emotions are running around my mind as I glare up at Hermes. My breathing has become erratic. Hermes turns and looks at me and I witness the fear and apology he's trying to convey without words. I whisper his name questioning the situation but he shakes his head. Ordering me to cease my words and hold my tongue. This is the hardest thing I have ever been asked to do. I trust Hermes with my life, but I need to know what is going on in his mind. He looks at me and offers a sad smile before turning to face the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: <strong>No, I haven't abandoned this story, I'm actually almost done with it. So far the word count is at 28K total! What I plan to do is finish the story and then offer it as an ebook! I will let you know when it becomes available. I will have it edited and a cover. For all of my followers here I will send it to you for free, I only ask if you leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its un-beta'd! Stay tuned for the complete story, my plan is to have it available by the end of this year! Thanx for sticking with my story everyone! xoxo


	5. Now Updating new Chapters on Wattpad

Hello everyone!

Firstly I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I have been really busy so I've decided to continue updating the story instead of trying to finish it at once. I just don't have time enough time sit down and set a deadline. So I hate that I just left everyone waiting so I will continue to update the story.

The one exception will be that I will be updating on Wattpad instead of fanfiction.

I like it better for uploading and reading so I hope everyone that followed and loved Secrets about becoming queen of the underworld Here, will continue to follow over there! and as a thank you I have uploaded the all the chapters including the complete version of Chapter 4 and will Upload Chapter 5 later today!

I posted the direct link on my Author profile page in case it doesn't work here. Thanks again!

add a dot where its missing:

www wattpad com/story/6053351-secrets-of-the-underworld-queen


	6. Chapter 4 (part 1)

**Chapter 4**

"I hope you are pleased with my choice of offering. I know how awful some of the people you have to live with and see every day. A little light to brighten your darkness couldn't hurt."

I hear the strain in Hermes's voice as he tries to sound as if he is talking about his next boring delivery. Hades doesn't respond, instead he briefly stares at Hermes, then turns back to me. He looks down my body all the way to my toes and back up. Now I know how a goat feels like when it's being assessed if it's good enough as an offering to the Gods. I know I should feel disgusted but some part of me is really attracted to this strong and fearsome male.

"Is that so. So you weren't trying to hide her presence but instead it was your plan for me to find her. I assume that's the reason she was very willing when I approached her." He states in his deep commanding voice. The entire time he was speaking, not once did his stare waver from mine. I assume he was hoping his answers would cause some sort of reaction from me and it worked. Both fury and embarrassment were causing my face to heat up as I heard that last sentence. Remembering how I blatantly let him have such freedom to seduce me and I even encouraged it!

His lip lifted up to one side in a smirk, probably knowing the reasons why my cheeks had reddened and the thoughts going through my mind. Pushing all my thoughts away, I lift my chin as I glare back at Hades. I don't want him to think I'm a weak female. That I will allow him to decide what my fate will be without fighting back and I always fight back. Not waiting to hear Hermes's response, I cut to look at Hermes before going back to the big sexy brute before me.

"I'm sorry Hermes, but I refuse to participate in whatever scheme you have come up with. I belong to no one. The only purpose I had here was completing a godly promise to a friend. My Lord, I apologize if I have offended you in any way but it wasn't my intention. Now you two can stand around all day and chat, but I'm leaving."

I don't give Hermes a look as I turn to the side and head for the docks. If it comes down to it, I'll row myself away from this place, heading straight back above to the human plane and never glancing back. I hear Hermes say my name in a nervous whisper but then shout it again when I ignored it. I'm about to reach the barrier that signifies the dock area when suddenly a huge wall of black smoke shoots upward in front of me. Shocked and frightened, I jump back and loose my footing. Landing on my ass, I stare at the thick black wall that appeared before me and runs across to hide the docks so no open gaps are present. The black smoke just shot from the ground and now all there was before me was a canvas of darkness. No part of the docks was visible.

I'm panting as I try to catch my breath and settle down from that stunt. My hands are shaking as I'm suddenly lifted by my arms and pulled against a lean chest. Looking up, I see Hermes frowning at me as he holds me steady while I straighten up. I try to step away from him but he only tightens his hands on my upper arms to keep me in place.

"There are certain rules that were established for a purpose. If I were to allow every being to leave my realm without consequence there would be no order. Hermes has stated that you had intended to be here with him as an offering…"

"Hades I said..."

"So I will trust his word. I figure this is one of the few times you have ventured away from your home, from our earlier discussion. I will give you a choice in how you can complete you punishment."

Hermes is about to say something but I am through with people deciding things for me. I abruptly pull away and turn my fury toward Hermes as I glare at him. He surprisingly understands and shuts his mouth before he can dig a bigger hole for me. When the desire to inflict pain on both of the males has marginally subsided, I turn to Hades.

"I choose neither. I just came here to complete a promise I made to a friend that couldn't be denied. Say that I did wait for your permission, what were the odds of it being granted to me? I doubt the outcome would have been different or am I wrong?" My voice had steadily increases with each sentence. I am no longer following any rules of etiquette when in the presence of a Ruler. To hell with it! If it's already been decided that I am to be held prisoner, then there is no point in pretending to like it. There is a flare of heat that makes Hades's eyes glow a brighter red before it disappears just as quick. He slowly smirks and shrugs his shoulders in response. A very unexpected reaction since the entire time I've been with him, he's been very formal and closed off.

"Like I said, you can try to defend your position but I ultimately have the final say. This is my realm. You can choose to deal or suffer with what fate has dealt you. So I will ask you only once and if you answer remains the same, I will treat you as all the other that have defied me before you. I rarely if ever allow beings a choice. You can even ask Hermes, I am not a giving person. Do you understand?" I nod slowly. He is standing before me, only about a foot between us and my head is tilted so I can keep our eyes locked. I refuse to cower to this male, even though I really am terrified of what he is planning to offer me. My throat is so dry that I can't even wet my lips. I clear my throat but my voice still comes out raspy.

"The Choices…?"

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: <strong>So this is only the first part of chapter 4. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will no longer update this story here on FF. I have updated this story on Wattpad. My user name is TabbiKade, and I named it Secrets of the Underworld Queen. If you want the direct link to the story on Wattpad- go to my profile page by clicking Starlightlover. I hope to see you over there and continue the story of Hades and Persephone!


End file.
